Someone I Can't Have
by catcatcatcatcat
Summary: It's someone I can watch all the time but someone I can never have. He's got someone better and after all we're just friends. He and I are just... friends. Sigh. Zemyx, AkuRoku, Faint AkuDem WARNING: Implied Lime
1. Chapter 1

Someone I Can't Have Chapter One 

I watched them, the two of them together – happy. Good for them they deserve each other.

Who?

Roxas and Axel. The newest lovebirds of the castle.

Look don't get me wrong, It's not like I'm spying on them or anything they just happen to be passing my window like normal people.

Chyeah. Like normal people _making out_.

It's like a train wreck, don't wanna look but you just gotta.

It's horrifying. I can't pull my eyes away.

Yet… I wish it were me in his place, me in his warm loving embrace.

But I can't. After all… we're just friends and he's found someone just for him.

While I watch and wish…alone

Alone and yearning for someone I can never have.

I guess I'll always watch from the sidelines now.

And right now I feel like drinking a casket of beer and then regret it later just like Luxord.

"You coming or not kid?" I can hear Xigbar's voice amidst the sound of nothing.

Nothing but the two outside my window.

"Yeah sure! Gimme a minute!" Calling back I turn away from the scene outside the pane of glass while I step outside the door and breath deeply.

"You saw them too?" My eyes dart to the speaker of the voice – Zexion.

When I tell him yes he just nods sympathetically. We make small talk for a few minutes before Xigbar starts yelling for me to hurry up or I'm not getting any French fries.

While saying goodbye to Zexion I start down the stairs two at a time I leave him behind.

Zexion is a nice guy… if you like anti-social that is. I guess he likes to keep to himself and not make trouble for himself. But he's still nice.

But he doesn't seem to care…

"C'mon! We're not getting any older Demyx!"

"Okay! Okay!"

I guess it's to McDonalds for me.

I've got this feeling that's telling me not to go but…

"DEMYX!!!"

XxXxX

Needless to say the trip to McDonalds was a disaster.

Xigbar shot the cashier because she was taking too long (Three minutes), the cash register, and he almost shot the baby behind us because it was bawling really loudly.

And then Larxene stabbed the soda machines so they started to spurt soda and so the manager came outside to see and when he asked what was going on Luxord yelled at him for not having any beer.

And then Saix bit the baby's mother because she slapped him because she thought he was the one who tried to shoot her child. She ran out with her kid screaming something about rabies.

And then Vexen told the entire store that the soda was full of anti-toxins that were poisonous to the human system so everybody was spitting out the soda. (Shows how much they know)

And that's when Marluxia saw the beef patties on the grill. And so he threw the burning hot patty into the manager's face. Sadly enough he didn't miss.

While all this was happening I ran outside knowing how this was going to turn out.

Because this _always_ happens when we go to McDonalds.

Two words: Food fight.

I wish I stayed home with the others. Why did I come?

Oh yeah. The French fries. And to get away from a certain lovesick couple.

XxXxX

And now I'm writing a letter of apology to McDonalds because I just ran outside and watched. It's not my fault…

I mean I didn't do anything.

Okay maybe I stole a fry or two but that's all.

I guess I shouldn't be complaining. After all the others have to do much worse things.

Like Marluxia who has to slaughter poor innocent cows and squish them into patties.

Without puking.

And the others have to work at McDonalds for five months _without_ killing or injuring anybody.

For minimum wage.

I shouldn't laugh, it's mean.

But it's either that or start retching at the sight outside my window.

Yeah. They're still at it.

I've got this urge to throw something heavy at them and yell for them to get a room.

But that would be mean.

Oh look, there goes a shoe. Whoops. Sorry.

Wait- what am I sorry for? I didn't throw it. At least I don't _think_ I did.

Even if I wanted to…

So if not me then who –

"HI ZEXION!!!" Sticking my head out the window, careful not to look towards the rose bushes, I holler up to the shorter member above me.

He turns and walks back inside from the balcony.

I guess that's just his equivalent to 'Get a room'…

I turn my head back around, thankful that _someone's_ knocked some sense into them.

My eyes. AARGH MY EYES. I almost rip the curtains off the rack as I cover the window with new vigor.

Apparently the shoe only encouraged them.

I need to find a hobby that doesn't involve the window.

XXxxXXxxXX

So… Whaddaya think? Good? Bad? Funny? Flammable? Disgusting? Pokable? I dunno. I'm just a writer who has really no idea what is going on. I don't know how this is going to turn out. Knowing me it'll probably be a cliché happy ending. And YES I don't need to be sued and YES I don't own KH2. -Shadoom


	2. Chapter 2

Someone I Can't Have Chapter Two 

I really want to get some decent curtains that aren't see through.

Wait what's with this wanting? I _need_ some decent curtains that **DON'T SHOW THROUGH**.

Underline the last three words. IN BOLD.

And don't tell me that I'm 'over reacting'! I'm reacting like a normal person (Or nobody in my case) would and it's like this!

I can't even get a decent nap!

AND IT'S BEEN A FREAKING MONTH!

I'm losing my sanity I swear. Two weeks ago I ran around screaming my lungs off for three floors. Only Xigbar had the decency to notice and ask me if I've taken my pills yet.

Oh I'm sorry Xigbar. I DON'T TAKE PILLS!

And then a few days later I did the same except for five floors and Marluxia asked me if this was some aerobics course I was taking.

Oh I'm sorry Marluxia. WHO ARE YOU CALLING FAT?

And just yesterday I ran six floors down and flooded the place. That's when Luxord labeled me as a spaz.

Oh I'm sorry Luxord. I AGREE.

"I'm dying… I'm dying… Somebody…anybody… help me…I need a radio to clear my head…"

Everybody turns their heads towards me. Sorry forgot to mention… It's breakfast. "Did you say something Demyx?" Xaldin asked as he added stirred his black coffee with a spoon.

Slowly I lift my dripping face out of my cereal squinting my eyes at him. "I need a radio… right now…"

"I don't think a radio is the best thing for your health at the moment number nine." Vexen didn't look up from his newspaper. Rude little bastard.

I slam my palms on the table standing up, lifting my face and not minding the cereal pieces that fly from my hair. "I NEED A FUCK DAMMIT RADIO RIGHT NOW YOU FUCKTARDS!"

Silence. You could hear the cereal pieces clink as they landed on the ground. I hear someone mutter under their breath. "Spa-az…" I'm pretty sure it's Luxord.

But needless to say by the end of the hour I have twelve new radios. My friends are really thoughtful aren't they?

Too bad they aren't thoughtful enough to STOP DOING WHATEVER OUTSIDE MY WINDOW.

XxXxX

… Ah… sweet release… The soothing sound of EXTRA LOUD POUNDING MUSIC!!!

Gawd I love it. I know I should stop or the neighbors will complain but…

WE DON'T HAVE NEIGHBORS!

_Well you can holler a lot about yourself,_

_But honey what are you gonna do?_

_And you can sleep in a coffin,_

_But the past ain't through with you._

_Cause we are all a bunch of liars,_

_Tell me baby who do you wanna be?_

_And we are about to sell it_

_Cuz' it's tragic with a capital 'T'._

_Let it be, let it be, let it be._

Cuz' we all wanna party when the funeral ends 

_Bababa, Bababa,_

_And we all get together when we bury our friends_

_Bababa, Bababa,_

_It's been eight bitter years since I've been seeing your face_

_Bababa, Bababa,_

_And you all get away, and I will die in this place. _

Eight minutes later:

Boys and girls of every age Wouldn't you like to see something strange? 

_Come with us and you will see_

_This ol' town of Halloween._

_This is Halloween, This is Halloween,_

_Pumpkins scream in the dead of night,_

_This is Halloween, everybody take a seat,_

_Trick or treat everybody is gonna die of fright._

_It's our town, everybody scream,_

_In this town of Halloween._

_I am the one hiding under your bed,_

_Teeth ground sharp and eyes going red._

_I am the one hiding under your stairs,_

_Fingers like sticks and spiders in my hair._

_This is Halloween, This is Halloween,_

_Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween,_

Eight more minutes later:

_Watching the people get larried,_

_It's not very pretty I tell thee,_

_Walking through town is quite scary,_

_And not very sensible either._

_A friend of a friend he got beaten,_

_He looked the wrong way at a policeman,_

_I never happened to meet him,_

_I'm only a tansy and aahh._

_La la la la la la._

_Ahhhhh,_

_La la la la la la,_

_I predict a riot,_

_I predict a riot,_

_I predict a riot,_

_I predict a riot._

_Watch me get into my taxi,_

_Man in a tracksuit attacks me,_

Eight more minutes:

_He wears his heart safety pinned to his backpack,_

_His backpack is all that he knows,_

_Shot down by strangers whose glances can cripple_

_The heart and devour the soul._

All alone he – 

"SHUT UP DEMYX! AS MUCH AS I LOVE YOUR VARIETY OF MUSIC I NEED TO GET READY FOR WORK!" Okay… LARXENE DOES NOT COUNT AS A NEIGHBOR!

"THEN GET READY IN NOISE YOU MAN BITCH!" And yes I don't think I was thinking at this moment.

Now there's silence. Lots and lots of silence. I think I said something I really shouldn't have.

Unfortunately I can't remember. Oh well.

Turning the radio back on I close my eyes and- GET SHOCKED REALLY, REALLY BADLY.

"SCREW YOU LARXENE! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY!"

"OH YEAH WITH WHAT? A GARDEN HOSE?"

She has a point there… But if she thinks she's won…

SHE IS GOING DOWN!

Marluxia got me one of those crank radios. You know the kind where you turn the crank and it generates electricity to power the radio? Yeah one of those.

So I'm turning the crank at full speed and Larxene is screaming bloody murder because she can't figure out why. And it's great until-

My arm… is… losing strength… AHHH…

I fall over.

In front of the window.

You know what?

I GIVE UP.

XxXxX

XD. And I know that Demyx was OOC but if you hadn't slept in a month you would be too! And the songs above are: Kill All Your Friends by My Chemical Romance (w00t w00t!), This Is Halloween which I have no idea by whom but the version I was listening to was by Marilyn Manson, I Predict A Riot by The Kaiser Chiefs, and The Bird and the Worm by The Used. And NO I don't need to be sued and NO I don't own KH2. Funny how it works both ways. –Shadoom


	3. Chapter 3

Someone I Can't Have Chapter Three 

Two months later and it's only getting worse.

Well at least they're past the stage of making out at every possible moment.

At least in public.

And I got the sleeping pills that Xigbar sort of asked me about.

You know there are times when I wish Roxas was just drop dead but… I just can't bring myself to will it.

Xigbar was right.

I _am_ soft.

I _am _weak.

I _was_ Canadian.

And _that's_ what makes me so puppyish.

_That's_ why I get away with things like making the Superior's waterbed burst.

_Maybe _that's why I'm still single...

It's amazing how things connect in the end isn't it?

XxXxX

… I think I'm going to go crazy with all this thinking. I mean if I do this, that'll happen but if he dies then he might run away and if I do that, that'll happen…

ARRGH! I MAKE NO SENSE!

I hear a crash. Maybe I have really, really advanced psychic powers…

COOL.

Oh… That's just Marluxia… Damn.

Well Marluxia's mad. He just got off… _ Cow duty _… And when he got back he found his rose bushes littered with… _ Condom wrappers _… And he was really, _really_ mad because that's the fifth time this week.

… Okay on the plus side they're not doing anything in front of my window any more.

Now I can just open the window and breath in the nice clean air without-

Second thoughts… Many second thoughts.

Maybe I should just they a nice long walk in the castle… It might… clear my head…

XxXxX

… Wow… I have changed my opinions about Zexion completely. Even though he's a nice guy who keeps to himself most of the time…

Let's keep this blunt shall we? His room is completely _boring…_

It's full of books in… DIFFERENT LANGUAGES!!!

But… but… Zexion on the other hand… _interesting_

Can you say cha-ching?

Hmm? What happened?

Nah I won't go on with that part.

You can guess yourselves on what happened after I bumped into him on my walk.

Oh no it wasn't like _that_ you perverts.

It was _much_ better.

What I knew about Zexion:

He's short

He's got emo like silver hair

He's number six in the Organization

He's quiet

He's smarter then most of us

He went through collage (Most of us don't give a rats ass about that sort of stuff)

He likes reading

… That's _really_ stating the obvious isn't it?

What I know _now_:

He's short

He's got emo like silver hair

He's number six in the Organization

He's quiet

He's smarter then most of us

He went through collage

He likes reading

And…

He's _great_ in bed

I mean don't get me wrong or anything; I am NOT a whore or a slut. And neither is Zexion.

I think.

I'll have to ask him next time…

…Wow…

It sorta just… happened…

He's got a nice laugh.

I guess I _do_ like the anti-social type…

Now I'm slamming my head on the wall. _What_ did I just do? _How_ could I do it? With _Zexion_ of all people?

Now my head hurts.

Dear lord… Now it's sinking in.

I just slept with Zexion.

Holy fucking god… I. Slept. With. Zexion.

Oh my fucking god… I SLEPT WITH ZEXION…

Not that I'm regretting it or anything…

NO! NO! BAD DEMYX! YOUR HEART BELONGS TO SOMEONE ELSE!

… Not anymore that is…

This is like a fork in the road that ends up turning into a one-way street anyways.

I can't win…

…Oh well.

Who was the uke?

I'll leave that to your imagination.

After all it's _you_ people who are the perverts… not me…

Okay now it's _really_ sinking in.

…

…

…

I need a beer and my sitar really badly.

…

…

…

Now.

XxXxX

Right now I'm sipping a beer slowly in a recliner while playing really bad polka music. (Hey I'm drunk give me a break!)

Just one small problem.

I don't really know how I ended up here. I must've passed out in the wine cellar or something…

Oh well.

_Mama we all go to hell._

_Mama we all go to hell._

_I'm writing this letter and wishing you well,_

_Mama we all go to hell._

_Oh well now Mama we're all gonna di-ie,_

_Mama we're all gonna die,_

_Stop asking me questions; I'd hate to see you cry,_

_Mama we're all gonna die._

_And when we go don't blame us, Yeah,_

_We let the fire just bake us, Ye-ah,_

_You make us sound so fa-mous,_

_We'll never let you go-o-o._

_When you go; don't return to me my love,_

_Mama we're all full of lies,_

_Mama we're meant for the flies,_

_And right now they're building a coffin your size,_

_Mama we're all full of lies._

_Well mother wants them warded to my legs and to my tongue,_

_You should've raised a baby girl; I should've been a better son_

_If you can cut off the infection they can amputate it once,_

_You should've been, I could've been a better son._

_And when we go don't blame us, Yeah,_

_We let the fire just bake us, Ye-ah,_

_You make us sound so fa-mous,_

_We'll never let you go-o-o._

She said you… 

I forget the lyrics to this part and I just hum until I can pick up again.

_When you go; don't return to me my love, that's right,_

_Mama we all go to hell,_

_Mama we all go to hell,_

_It's really quite pleasant except for the smell,_

_Mama we all go to hell._

A small solo with parts I don't want to sing. Like that part where the old lady sings.

And that's when Zexion steps into the room with a book.

"Doesn't she start crying in the end of that song?"

"Yeah cuz' all her sons have died an gone to hell…" Oh great… Now I'm slurring.

"You really are drunk aren't you?" He stares at me deadpan.

I just grin and wave the beer bottle at him, curling up more into the recliner. " Where am I anyway?"

"My wing of the castle."

"Right… righ… your wing of the castle…" I want to doze off but… "How'd I get here again?"

"You're heavier then you let on."

"… Oh I see… WAIT… You _carried_ me?" I'm regaining my senses to shock. Great.

He flips through the book he had with him. "I don't see how else you could've gotten here since Lexaeus and Xaldin are out grocery shopping, Marluxia is cleaning his rose bush's from 'contamination', Xemnas is on a trip somewhere, Roxas and Axel are… you know… and everybody else is working."

I can make out the title now, The Art of the… Please let that say nuke, please let that say nuke… "You could've have just dumped me in one of those laundry baskets and shoved me into a portal…"

"True but I found out that it was much more interesting to carry you." I stirred, uncomfortably. "You do know you sleep talk right?"

I relax slightly. "I- wha? What did I say?"

"Oh not much. More or less on the lines of oh my god I slept with Zexion." He cocked an eyebrow at me. "What the hell were you dreaming?"

"Good question. What _was_ I dreaming?" Even though I didn't know I had a pretty good idea of what. I pretty sure Zexion did too.

"Did it have something to do with earlier today?" How can he say that without any emotion whatsoever? Does he not care? Oh that reminds me…

"Zexion are you a whore?" That would explain a lot of things.

Aha! Finally! A reaction! He looks like he's trying… to hold back laughter while trying to keep the look of disbelief from his face.

"Hell no. What kind of question is that?"

"Jus' wonderin…"

A few minutes go on in silence until. "Zexion?"

"Hmm?"

"What'cha reading?"

He smiles craftily before handing the book to me. "Why don't you see for yourself?"

I flip through a few pages before I spit out the beer in my mouth, slamming it shut.

The good news… It's a picture book. The bad?

The title wasn't The Art of The Nuke.

And this is the part where I fall from the recliner because I'm leaning way too far back.

"Ow. That hurt. Now on the other hand… WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET A BOOK LIKE THAT?"

"It was in the Superior's personal library."

"Your pulling my ass there's no way that he'd- You're serious aren't you?" When he nods I start laughing and choking. "Dear lord… I'm gonna need more sleeping pills now."

"You take sleeping pills?" Now it's his turn to be surprised. When I nod he just shakes his head. "Why?"

I stare at him for a minute and then I close my eyes and sigh quietly. "This room is right above mine right?" When he dips his head in agreement I continue, "Well go look out the window."

When he looks outside he instantly recoils as if there's something out there that smells real bad.

I smile, pitying him while gloating silently deep inside. "Now imagine you can hear them. You won't be able to sleep. That's what's been happening for the last two months. Except now I'm using sleeping pills."

Zexion wordlessly stands up, takes back the hard cover book I dropped on the ground and heads for the balcony. He throws the book and there's an audible thump and yelp of pain.

…

…

…

I start laughing. "Well later you're going to have to explain to them why you had that book in the first place."

…

…

…

The look on his face is _so_ worth the hangover.

XXxxXXxxXX

There you go. A slight implied lime. You know if I ever got a chance to meet the Organization one of my first questions to Zexion would probably be 'Are you a whore?' XD. I don't own KH2. The song above is Mama by My Chemical Romance. YAH! –Shadoom A.K.A. The Shadow of Doom


	4. Chapter 4

Someone I Can't Have Someone I Can't Have Chapter Four

Well my sleeping habits have indeed improved from the last three months and I no longer look like a drunk druggie insomniac.

Oh no, those two are still at it outside. I just no longer sleep down there.

And right now at this moment I'm drawing a pathetic drawing of… what looks like a clown with wings. Hey!

Maybe this clown is dead! And he's going to heaven!

Waitaminute…

Clowns don't deserve to go to heaven… THEY DESERVE TO DIE!

I dislike clowns.

Long story short.

I HATE CLOWNS.

XxXxX Flashback XxXxX

It was my first time to a carnival so how was I supposed to know that the fun house was going to be full of mirrors?

Oh yes. In the heading below. _Come see our amazing __**mirror**__ maze!!_

Shut up. I was an idiot back then.

Anyways so I was wandering around with some cotton candy and I got lost in the mirror maze.

And there was no one else there which was perfectly fine with me.

Until a clown popped up in one of the mirrors.

You see deep down inside you've got that instinct to run away from those… _horrible mutated abominations…_

Yeah Zexion's teaching me new words along with other things.

Anyways so I ran away and then I reached what looked like a dead end. And then another clown popped up and then another.

Pop.

Pop.

Pop.

I cowered on the wall behind me and then…

_And then it knocked over my cotton candy…_

That's the part where I lost it, summoned my sitar and smashed the thing into a bloody pulp.

Story of its life.

Unfortunately there were more clowns behind it and they saw what I did to it. So I followed my instincts and-

Smacked into a mirror.

It was horrifying; there were hordes of clowns advancing from every direction.

So I followed my second set of instincts.

I smashed the mirrors and started running for the light.

And just when I made it outside I kept on running until…

The pie hit me in the back of the neck. And I fell over.

Yes I fall over a lot.

And the clowns advanced…

IT WASN'T FAIR! I WAS SO CLOSE TO THE LIGHT! SO CLOSE! I SAW THE LIGHT AT THE END OF THE TUNNEL BUT NO! STUPID PIE!

And that's when someone came along and beat them up.

Come to think of it I think it was Zexion.

I don't know. I fainted right after that – Hey! Don't blame me! I was scarred for life that day!

XxXxX End Flashback Narrative XxXxX

After remembering that I squint my eyes and quickly draw various sharp objects surrounding it. And then I add the fire and the blood.

Don't tell me I'm being mean or unreasonable or irresponsible. This is a _clown_. Clowns don't count.

Zexion comes into the room with an armload of heavy tomes, takes one look at my drawing and snorts. "Didn't think you'd draw one of those after your recent encounter with them."

"Shut up. I was young and stupid!"

"Demyx… This was a week ago."

"…"

"…"

"… I hate you and your logic…"

"Don't be stupid this isn't logic, it's common sense and anyways you wouldn't be able to hate me."

I'm about to say yes I can but of course I can't. I sullenly glare at him. I'll settle for that.

"How'd you know it was me in the first place? I mean there were too many surrounding me to actually see me…"

"Well when you see someone wearing a black organization cloak and they're running from an army of clowns well… it has to be you."

Oh how I hate that matter-of-fact tone of his.

But… I can't bring myself to hate him.

Damn how I hate myself.

…

Damn how I hate myself for being able to hate myself.

XxXxX

Xigbar pops his head inside. And then Luxord follows. They're trying to act like spies… and I can tell that they're more than obviously drunk.

Or else this is an extreme public embarrassment that I'm witnessing.

"Hey Demyx! Play us the Mission Impossible III theme music will you?" Xigbar whispers not so quietly (I'm sure that the whole castle can hear him…) to me as Luxord almost knocks over… Where did that bottle of beer come from?

I play a few bars just to humor them and then… Oh lord…

They did not just…

Oh my god…

I have to laugh…

But that would be mean and extremely bruising to my image…

OH MY LORD THAT'S HYSTERICAL!

Hmm?

Oh it's nothing that big it's just that they…

THEY DUMPED TWO BUCKETS OF GREEN PAINT ON THE TWO OUTSIDE!!

And you wanna know what's worse?

THEY'RE FILMING!

That settles it… They are most definitely drunk.

AND I LOVE IT!

Zexion comes back into the room and he takes a look at Xigbar with his paint stained hands and then he take another at Luxord who's carrying the video camera.

He turns around to leave.

And then reconsiders it and comes back to plant a chaste kiss on my cheek.

And _then_ he leaves.

Oh c'mon don't look at me like that! I mean Luxord and Xigbar are drunk!

Right?

As soon as Zexion's footsteps fade away Luxord and Xigbar stare at me.

It's Xigbar who talks first, "You _do_ know we're not drunk right?"

Really? Oh damn.

And then Luxord speaks, "And you _do_ know I filmed that?"

Really? Oh fuck.

"If you show _anyone_ I'll take my sitar and beat you guys into an alcoholic mash until it smashes into little pieces. And after it breaks I'll shove each and every individual sliver up every possible hole I can find."

They're expressions are somewhat like O.o. And then they start laughing.

"When you say that… I just can't take you seriously man…" Xigbar clutches his stomach as he doubles over in laughter.

… I hate it when people laugh at me…

"Maybe you should meet that clown I sent to the hospital…"

They're eyes widen and then…

They laugh even harder.

And then they see the drawing I drew. And stop laughing almost immediately.

"Demyx… did you draw this?"

I smile. Now I know that they'll probably destroy that videotape.

XxXxX

They just _had_ to show everybody didn't they?

Well the day can't get any worse that's for sure.

XxXxX

Me and my big mouth…

The rest of the day went on fine (I just avoided everyone) and everybody was cool with everything. Y'see we aren't going around, flinging our passion out at everyone like _some_ people.

And then came dinner.

Marluxia said he was inviting a friend over from work and I was perfectly fine with that.

Perfectly fine until I found out that he was a clown that is.

So right now I'm just keeping my distance from the guy, giving him the evil eye and such.

After all I can't afford to be distracted because today is…

SPAGHETTI NIGHT!!

Two minutes later all hell breaks loose. Sort of.

The clown knocked my spaghetti onto the floor…

Sound familiar no?

… So I whip out my trusty sitar and beat the living dust out of him.

Everybody's expression: O.o

I turn around to face them. "What? He knocked over my spaghetti."

"Don't you think you're… over reacting?"

I'm still whacking the clown. "… Are you arguing with my sense of right and wrong?"

After that they all shut up.

XXxxXXxxXX

… Clowns are evil… Period. They're so… Ugh… +Shivers+ if a clown knocked over my food like that I would probably grab the nearest whacking weapon I could find and smash it to death. I came close to doing that once but my friends restrained me from doing so… DAMN YOU! +Waves fist in air+ -Shadoom


	5. Chapter 5

Someone I Can't Have Someone I Can't Have Chapter Five

Go on say it…

C'mon say it…

GODAMMIT SAY IT ALREADY!

…

…

He's not saying anything…

…

That's not good…

Because normally when the Superior's as pissed as hell at me he says:

NUMBER NINE YOU WERE COMPLETELY IRRESPONSIBLE AND IMMATURE BACK THERE! YOU COULD'VE KILLED SOMEONE AND I WOULD'VE HAD TO TURN YOU INTO A DUSK!

Just along those lines anyways.

But…

HE'S NOT SAYING ANYTHING!!

He's just… staring at me…

I'm scared…

"I PROMISE I'LL NEVER… uh… ahm… erm… ah… I'LL NEVER THROW DEAD FERRETS INTO YOU'RE OFFICE AGAIN!! Just… stop…"

He raises an eyebrow. "So that was you? I could've sworn it was Xigbar…"

And then he smiles.

The Superior smiled at me.

HE. SMILED.

…

AT. ME.

I stop breathing. My heart stops beating. Time stops completely.

And then time starts again as I run out of his office screaming.

… I am so lame.

XxXxX

Half an hour later and I'm still going. I think I'm growing a tumor.

You can hear me quite well.

That is if you can hear above the complaints of everyone else.

He just had to traumatize me before lunch didn't he?

Everybody's looking for Zexion to shut me up but he sometimes doesn't eat lunch with us.

Poor suckers.

When I see that everyone else is suffering because of me I stop.

Everyone gives a huge sigh of relief.

And then I see the Superior's face smiling at me from my tomato soup.

I start screaming again.

And then someone slams my head into the ceramic bowl of tomato soup much to everybody's great satisfaction.

"What is wrong with you?"

I lift my now dripping head from the bowl to see Zexion. I start to blubber and wave my arms.

Yes I am that upset.

I point to the Superior. "He… he…" I break off screaming again.

I am truly… pathetic…

The entire hall is silent…

Zexion looks alarmed.

And then Xigbar and Axel stand up cracking their knuckles.

"Did he hurt you little buddy?"

A few more stand up too… Probably with hostile intentions…

And a large majority of them are summoning their weapons.

…

I don't think I wanna know what comes after this part.

XxXxX

Heh. Heh… ha… ha…

The Superior got a broken leg and broken arm before Saix and Vexen could get him back to his office alive.

I just stared wide-eyed. There's no expression on my face.

And I'm still staring at the blank space on the wall in front of me with Zexion cradling me in his arms.

…

Holy fuck. Did they just… beat up the Superior… for me?

Everybody just starts muttering.

And then Vexen materializes on top of the stairs.

He clears his throat before talking "The Superior would like to inform you that this all was a misunderstanding."

Larxene cuts in, "If he thinks he can just talk his way out of this after what he did to Demyx he can think again!"

I blink. Larxene's… sticking up for me?

"Ah. But that is the question. What _did_ he do?" Xaldin appears as well.

"Well isn't it obvious?" Marluxia waves his scythe dangerously close to Vexen's head. "He raped Demyx."

The other's all nod knowingly.

I'd topple over at the very idea but Zexion's making sure I'm not going anywhere.

"He what?!" Saix also comes to join the group on the stairs.

"He did, didn't he Demyx?"

I'm just staring at the wall. "Ha…ha…"

And then I burst out laughing. I can't believe this. They actually think that…

Everybody's staring at me, expecting an answer.

And I'm still laughing. "He… didn't…"

"SAY WHAT?"

XxXxX

"Demyx come out… I don't think you should hide where I know you are." Zexion looks at me in the darkness.

Silence.

"Come on. You'll have to eventually."

Damn… he's right… It is getting kinda cramped…

Slowly I crawl back out from under the bed staring at him guiltily like a puppy who's done something it shouldn't have.

And then he hugs me. "Don't scare me like that again you fool." I'm confused… Isn't he mad?

"Sorry…" We just sit there, enjoying each other's warmth. His dark violet eyes are calming. I slowly start to doze off.

"That still doesn't explain why you were screaming."

"Hmm?"

"You were screaming so we assumed for the worst and the Superior got the brunt of it but if that weren't the case then… why the hell were you screaming?"

…Oh dear…

What do I tell him?

This is rather… _embarrassing_…

"Demyx?"

…Oh to hell with it.

I tell him and he stares at me for a few minutes.

He laughs.

I relax.

And then he hits me on the head.

"Oww!" It doesn't really hurt, it's like when a cat cuffs a kitten to scold it. It's just hard enough to get the point across.

What's with me and animal association?

He shoves me playfully. "Are you telling me we beat up the Superior because he did something that we normally don't see?"

"Sor-mmmm…"

I open my mouth to apologize but he seals it with his own before I can say much and we sink to the floor once more.

We really need to get jobs.

XxXxX

…At dinner we see the Superior. He's wrapped in gauze from head to toe. It looks as if someone sprayed anti-septic in his eyes because he's squinting and there's this nasty rash forming around his eyes. He's got even more bruises then the others caused in the first place.

My best bet is that they left Lexaeus to do first aid.

Dinner's quiet. No one's talking and everyone's avoiding eye contact with each other.

I'm just staring at the food in front of me, spooning it and stirring it and yet it's getting nowhere near my mouth.

I notice that everyone else's food isn't being eaten either.

And then Marluxia speaks. "Um… Superior? We'd… erm… like to say that we're sorry." He's still looking at his salad.

And I thought I was lame.

A chorus of 'sorry's go around the table.

"What amazes me is that your loyalty to number nine is greater then your loyalty towards me. That's all." The heaping mound of bandages starts to move. "Why do you choose to defend him?"

He looks sort of like he's wearing white traditional Egyptian trader clothing. Or like an extremely loose and sagging Oogie Boogie…

Larxene furrowed her brow. "He's an idiot."

"And clumsy." Marluxia adds spearing a lettuce leaf with his fork.

"And let's not forget he's wimp too." Luxord concludes with a swig of beer.

I hope they realize I'm right here.

And the fact that I'm listening.

"But he's also friendly." Xigbar says.

"And like a puppy." Roxas follows.

Axel smirks. "And he's got one thing you don't have Superior."

Xemnas raised an eyebrow. "And what, pray tell, is that?" His tone is sour- He knows Axel's up to something.

"A tight ass."

Saix spits out the coffee he was drinking as he walked in.

A few people titter, another few laugh. Most are having the same reaction as Saix.

I notice that Zexion's glaring at Axel.

And then the Superior smiles.

I cover my eyes but not everyone knows why.

The only ones unaffected are numbers three through seven and me.

Everybody else is screaming, twitching or running.

…

Idiots.

XXxxXXxxXX

There. Some fluff. I can at least accomplish that! And now I've added a new factor… jealousy… I know I said I'd probably turn this into a cliché happy ending but… I might not. And like I forgot last chapter: I don't own KH2. I wish I did. But if wishes were real, I wouldn't be crying. -Shadoom

NOTE: Whenever I read the part where Demyx just crawls out from under the bed looking guilty, I think of this chibi Demyx picture that I saw on Deviant Art. Go on Deviant and search up Leversa – She's the artist.


	6. Chapter 6

Someone I Can't Have Someone I Can't Have Chapter Six

Xigbar and the others got released from McDuty! YAY!

We get to see them on a regular basis now!

YAY!

YAY! YAY! YAY!

"W00T!"

"Shut up Demyx… Trying to sleep…" Zexion mutters as he bats my face away from his.

I whimper. I know for sure that he'll hear and a normal Zexion reaction would be –

I yelp, surprised, as he dragged me down into a tight embrace. His violet eyes are narrowed as he glared at me. "Demyx! It's fucking…" He looks at the digital clock on the side table, "One A.M.!"

Not what I expected but it'll do.

I cower slightly under his stare, whimpering. "Sorry…"

His eyes soften as he strokes the back of my head. Snuggling deeper into his chest I start to purr.

It's an instinct, something automatic for me.

And Zexion likes it.

Slowly I drift off again.

XxXxX

"What the hell are you doing Demyx?" Zexion looked, his eyes squinting slightly from sleep.

"IT'S SIX A.M.!! GET UP ALREADY!!"

"Go back to sleep already fool…"

"NO- mrrphfgh!" He pulls my face down into the blankets muffling my voice.

"Shut up and sleep."

XxXxX

"Can nobodies get pregnant?" Larxene asks casually as she sips her decaffeinated coffee.

Half the people spit out what was previously in their mouths. The other half is just goggling at her.

Except me. I'm just spooning sugar into my cereal lackadaisically. Need… sugar…

Too much sleep does this to me.

And I just wave off the question mentally. I mean she's just asking whether nobodies can get pregnant or not.

"Just answer her question. It's not like she _is_ pregnant." Everybody turns to me looking slightly shocked.

What? I'm grumpy and I don't have the energy to deal with this right now.

"And how would you know that?" Xaldin props up an eyebrow.

I spoon more sugar into my cereal, by now I have a mini mountain. "I don't." I stick a spoonful in my mouth. Ugh… needs more sugar. "But you should still answer her question anyways, right?" I determine that spooning the sugar is to slow so I take the entire sugar bowl and dump all its contents in my Lucky Charms.

Everybody's just staring at me and what I just did.

"Err… Demyx… I don't think that much sugar is healthy…" Luxord raises an uneasy hand.

Ignoring him I chew on the sugar/cereal mix. Damn… not sweet enough…

"Can someone at least _answer_ my question?" Larxene impatiently drums her fingers on the table's surface.

"Well in that case… yes Larxene, nobodies _can_ get pregnant." As soon as the last words come out of Vexen's mouth she stands up and runs out.

I take the syrup bottle and squeeze the contents into my bowl. Now my mini mountain is mini volcano. "So who do you think is the father?" I stir what formerly was cereal calmly as I speak.

Everybody stares at me _again_ in disbelief for a while.

It's Xigbar who breaks the silence. "Maybe it's Lexaeus."

Axel snorts up his cereal and chokes. In between coughs he manages to say the following, "And +cough+ Xaldin has +cough+ a thing for +cough+ eating +cough+ crap."

Xaldin glares at Axel before speaking next. "I'd say it were Marluxia."

"I thought we already established that I'm a transvestite _and_ gay." Marluxia protested.

"You might want to know that because we _are _nobodies that unnatural pregnancies will occasionally come to occur." Vexen looks back at his newspaper.

"What do you mean by that?" Roxas finally talks. I thought maybe Axel bit off his tongue or something like that.

"You know. Becoming pregnant without having sexual intercourse, male pregnancies and the such." He doesn't look up.

"Male… pregnancies?"

Everybody turns to look at me as I attempt to squeeze the remains of the syrup out of the bottle. Giving up I start to eat my food. I retch it back into the bowl. "… Too sweet…"

Mutters go through the hall. I look up curiously. Some of them are giving me odd looks. I overhear the conversation between Xaldin and Xigbar.

"You have to admit his eating habits are becoming strange…"

"Lighten up! Vexen said it was rare so I doubt Demyx has it!"

What the hell are they talking about?

"Xigbar. He puked."

"You saw how much sugar he was eating!"

…What are they talking about?!

"He's not acting like he normally does."

"So? That doesn't mean he's pregnant!"

I choke. Me… pregnant?

Wordlessly I stand up and leave, stunned.

They think I'm… pregnant?

I run to Larxene's room.

XxXxX

"So let me get this straight. They think you're… pregnant?" Larxene looks at me disbelievingly. When I nod she laughs. "Who do you think you're kidding?"

"It's true! They think I'm pregnant! They're crazy!"

"Well… Why don't you take a pregnancy test?" Larxene rummages around her stuff and fishes out a box, which she hands to me. "Go to the bathroom, piss in the cup, stick the stick thingy in the cup and if there's more then one line you're not pregnant."

"How do you know all this stuff?"

"I'm female, don't ask."

A few minutes later:

"Larxene!"

"What?" She's in a snappy mood today. Geeze…

"What does it mean if there's one and a half lines?"

"… What the hell?"

"There's one and a half lines! Here look!" I pass her the stick thingy. She just stares at it.

"Okay Demyx. Either this test is defective or your piss is." She looks back at the stick again. "And right now I'm willing to bet it's your piss."

Five tests later:

"LARXENE!"

"Yeah Demyx… It's most definitely your piss."

XxXxX

…So I still don't know whether I'm pregnant or not. All I know is that my piss is defective.

…Wow…

Well I'd rather have defective piss then a baby.

There's no point in going back to the hall – everybody's probably gone by now – So I head back to my room.

It's been a long time since I was in my own room. Oh my god… THERE'S DUST EVERYWHERE!

DUST! DUST! DUST!

YAY!

And then I sneeze.

Okay maybe there's _too_ much dust but…

Oh crap my nose is running.

DAMN YOU DUST!

Damn…I must be getting my allergies again… I hate my allergies. My nose gets all red and runny, my eyes get watery and red and I'm always _sneezing_…

I look as if I'm crying or something.

And that's not necessarily good in my case…

XxXxX

Sniff. Sniff. Sniff. SNEEZE.

Sniff. Sniff. Sniff. SNEEZE.

Sniff. Sniff. Sniff-

Well you get the idea. This cycle goes on repeatedly as I head for Zexion's room.

That's when I hear voices in the Meeting Room of Shattered Reminiscences.

I still don't get why we have stupid names for the rooms. I mean they're just rooms.

But anyways I go stand in the doorway to listen.

I listen for a few minutes before turning around to stifle my choking.

They're having a meeting about my 'pregnancy'…

WTF?

Let's just listen for a bit longer.

"Well even if he is… in his condition how… do you get the kid out?" Xigbar taps his fingers on the handle of his chair.

"…" The unspoken question ran through the organization. Even if the kid did get out who was gonna care for it?

"I'm not fucking pregnant." I give an extra long sniff. "I just have allergies."

"… Then what about the pregnancy tests?" Larxene just had to bring back the defective piss situation didn't she?

"It said on the box if there was any sign of the second line then you're not pregnant, you only would have extreme bowel problems." I turned my head so it was an angle.

"Oh for fuck sake. If he's not pregnant then he's not pregnant!" Xigbar roars at the still-contemplating members.

I laugh. I can't help it. Whenever someone says 'for fuck sake' I burst out laughing.

And that was that.

**Two Days Later**

"What would you do if I told you I was pregnant?"

This time almost everyone responds by asking her who the father was.

…They totally stole my thing.

Bastards…

XXxxXXxxXX

You know maybe later on I'm probably going to regret the fact that I didn't make Demyx pregnant but… Oh well. I know a lot of people here where I live will be bringing out the burning pitchforks but… Who cares? If I die it won't be in peace… NO KH2 RIGHTS FOR ME… WAH!! -Shadoom


End file.
